Through Glass
by maryannharvelle
Summary: No que deveria ser o dia mais especial de sua vida, Teddy tenta deixar o passado de lado, mas ele o persegue, por trás do vidro, refletidos nos olhos da ruiva a quem ele tanto ama.


Teddy Lupin estava no jardim lateral da casa dos Potter. Observava atentamente, por uma janela, uma bela ruiva de mais ou menos 18 anos que estava sentada numa confortável poltrona lendo um livro. Ela parecia entediada e perturbada. Não parecia estar exatamente prestando a atenção no que lia: mudava a expressão diversas vezes desde que Teddy começara a espiá-la. Era o que nos bons tempos ele costumava chamar de discussão mental. O homem passou a mão nos cabelos (hoje pretos, porque era como ela gostava) e começou a lembrar-se daquela noite.

* * *

Teddy estava na mesa de jantar assim como todos os Potter e Weasley. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Era aniversário de James, que estava na cadeira da ponta da mesa, usando um chapéu engraçado e rindo com os primos e irmãos.

Ele estava rindo de alguma traquinagem que Fred e Louis estavam planejando para as voltas às aulas.

Teddy era professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts havia apenas um ano, e isso fazia com que seus primos (era quase natural chamá-los assim) fizessem inúmeras brincadeiras, supondo que não seriam punidos por ele.

Ginny, ou Sra. Potter, como todos a chamavam, havia acabado de, com um aceno de varinha, encher a mesa de guloseimas quando passou um olhar mais atento pela mesa, dando falta da filha mais nova.

- Onde está a Lily, querido? - Ela perguntou a Albus.

Este deu de ombros enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca.

- Ela recebeu uma carta e saiu chateada pra floresta. Acho que foi pra casa na árvore. - Ele falou, antes de se virar para os outros primos e começar uma espécie de competição de quem acabava com uma tigela de sorvete enorme primeiro.

A ruiva suspirou e se voltou para Ted.

- Teddy, querido, você pode, por favor, ir atrás da Lily? Aposto 10 galeões que ela brigou com aquele namorado de novo. - Ela revirou os olhos. -É claro, apenas se não se importar. - Ela acrescentou sorrindo bondosa.

No entanto, Ted já se levantara.

- Claro que não me importo. Já volto. - Ele disse se retirando da sala sem que, no meio da bagunça (e ele jurava ter escutado alguém engasgando), ninguém sentisse falta dele.

Ele saiu pela porta dos fundos e entrou na floresta que ficava atrás da casa dos Potter. Não precisou andar muito para encontrar a "Casa da árvore". Não achava que esse fosse um termo apropriado. Talvez "Mansão da árvore" funcionasse melhor.

Com um aceno de varinha a escada caiu. Riu de si mesmo.

"Ok Teodore, você é um homem de 25 anos que está subindo numa escadinha de madeira. Maravilha, heim?"

Chegando ao topo, bateu timidamente na porta.

- Lily? - Ele perguntou em tom baixo.

- Teddy? - Ela falou em resposta. Pela voz, ela devia ter chorado.

Ted suspirou e abriu a porta, encontrando-a sentada no chão, debaixo da janela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela não mais chorava. Ele seguiu até ela e se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu, Lily? - Ele perguntou.

Lily fungou e não precisou de convite para encostar a cabeça no ombro do "primo". Eram assim, sempre fora assim. Não precisavam de convites, olhares, nem nada.

- Mark disse que quer "dar um tempo". - Ela soltou um barulho indignado. Ted sentiu vontade de rir, mas se segurou. Lily parecia gostar de se expressar com barulhinhos estranhos, e Ted achava isso extremamente engraçado.

- O que ele quer dizer com dar um tempo? Não tem porque dar um tempo. Francamente... - Ted sorriu e abraçou a garota, falando com o rosto perto dos cabelos dela, sentindo aquele cheiro floral incrível. - Lily... deixe esse idiota de lado, sim? Você é uma garota maravilhosa e não precisa de um cara que quer "dar um tempo" com você. - Quando ele imitou o tom dela com as palavras fatídicas teve que segurar uma risada _de verdade_. - Eu sei exatamente o que é isso... Você sabe. Toda aquela coisa com Victoire.

Ele não precisou explicar. Toda a família sabia da relação extremamente confusa entre Victoire e Ted. Brigavam e voltavam todo o tempo. Ele a soltou e a fitou nos olhos.

- Promete que vai ficar melhor e mostrar para aquele idiota o quão incrível você é? - Ted perguntou.

Lily sorriu daquele jeito engraçado que só ela sabia. Era torto, era sarcástico, era fora do comum, era contido, e era maravilhoso.

- É claro que eu vou mostrar isso pra ele. E ainda vou dizer que quem me disse isso foi o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. - Ela disse, rindo baixinho em seguida e o abraçando de novo. - Teddy, valeu. Você realmente consegue me deixar pra cima, mesmo quando as coisas estão terríveis.

Ted riu.

- Estou apenas retribuindo o favor. - Ele disse, sorrindo de volta. Ela assentiu, rindo com ele. Mas não o largou. Ficaram abraçados por mais tempo, sem se soltar.

Ted já se julgava um monstro por conseguir imaginar-se com a prima várias vezes no último ano. E aquele julgamento estava voltando. Era 10 anos mais velho que ela e ela não sentia nada mais do que um amor fraternal por ele. Já enumerando uma lista de coisas que (ele esperava) o fariam parar com tal pensamento doentio, sentiu Lily se mover. Imaginou que ela fosse se soltar, mas não. Ela apenas mudou a posição do rosto para observá-lo.

Lily parecia estar em algum tipo de discussão mental, pelas mudanças constantes de expressão. Ela tentou começar a dizer algo, mas parou, deixando a boca entreaberta. Então balançou a cabeça e riu de si mesma, baixinho, voltando o olhar para ele.

Ted começou a prestar a atenção nos traços conhecidos e extremamente belos. O rosto delicado, os olhos castanhos acolhedores, o nariz pequenino e gracioso, os lábios rosados. E as bochechas avermelhadas, a pele alvíssima e o cabelo vermelho que emolduravam tudo isso.

E então, num ato inconsciente (ou talvez o mais consciente de sua vida), Ted começou a aproximar o rosto do de Lily. Ela hesitou por um momento, mas se aproximou também. Ambos fecharam os olhos um segundo antes do contato dos lábios, e então, provaram algo totalmente diferente de qualquer outra sensação já conhecida.

Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que qualquer um dos dois já experimentara (ou experimentariam) na vida. Poderia não parecer certo para os outros, mas para os dois estava tudo mais certo do que nunca.

O encaixe dos lábios era perfeito; o contato das duas almas, completo.

Sem dúvidas fora um beijo tímido e hesitante. A separação veio mais rápido do que qualquer um dos dois gostaria. Lily demorou a abrir os olhos (vergonha?) e, quando os abriu fitou, Ted por menos de um segundo antes de desviar o olhar para o chão. Ted estava tão sem jeito quanto ela.

O silêncio veio tão arrebatador quanto antes, demorando-se entre os dois. A sensação era que um deles estava prestes a dizer algo a cada segundo que se passava, mas nenhuma palavra saía da boca de ambos.

Quando se pronunciaram, foi ao mesmo tempo.

- Teddy... - Lily começou.

- Lily, olha...

Os dois pararam de falar. Ted suspirou.

- Você primeiro. - Ele falou, fitando-a dessa vez.

Lily estava definitivamente envergonhada. E ele amava isso, até mesmo naquele momento constrangedor.

- Teddy, eu preciso te falar essa... essa coisa. - Ela falou incerta, desviando o olhar. -Acho melhor usar a técnica do curativo, que nem o James diz. - Ela fez uma careta. - Se eu falar rápido, não vai doer. - Outra careta. - Eu percebi isso quando você e Victoire falaram que estavam namorando pra todo mundo. É claro que todo mundo sabia disso, mas ninguém realmente falava para vocês. - Essa foi a vez do Ted de fazer uma careta. - Eu... senti essa coisa estranha, mas Merlin, eu só tinha 11 anos. - Ela revirou os olhos. - Eu imaginei que fosse ciúmes apenas porque... você sabe, você é... ou era, meio que meu irmão. E eu achei que fosse te perder pra ela. Mas... não era isso. E todas as vezes em que vocês brigavam e terminavam... Eu me sentia bem. Não me leve a mal. - Ela adiantou apressada. - Não me sentia bem por te ver chateado ou bravo. Me sentia bem por pensar que... vocês não estavam mais juntos. - Ela corou furiosamente, mas continuou a falar. - Eu acho que é mais que essa coisa de irmão. Quer dizer, é totalmente diferente do que eu sinto pelo Albus ou pelo Jay, ou até mesmo pelo Hugo e também... pelo Mark. - Ela parou bruscamente de falar. Fitava os nós dos dedos, inquieta. Deveria estar se perguntando se não teria falado demais.

- Lily. -Ted chamou. Ela ergueu os olhos, parecendo aflita. -Eu... eu acho que sinto o mesmo.

* * *

Ele riu para si mesmo, ainda olhando a ruiva pelo vidro. Ela fechou o livro, irritada, suspirando. Estava absolutamente linda naquele vestido verde com detalhes em dourado. Mas, afinal, quando não estava linda?

Ele sorriu.

Os cabelos que geralmente ficavam lisos e caídos pelas costas agora tinham belos cachos nas pontas. Ela ainda não havia o notado ali, e ele esperava continuar no anonimato.

Lily olhou para o anel em seu dedo, na mão direita. Ela o fitava com uma careta de quem não gostava daquilo. Ou melhor, parecia estar considerando algo. O sorriso dele desapareceu. O quão estranho era a cena de uma jovem olhando o anel de seu noivado no dedo anelar com aquela expressão? Principalmente sendo um anel de aparência tão cara?

* * *

Teddy estava em seu quarto, que ficava atrás da sala de aula. Estava deitado na cama usando apenas a calça do pijama e lendo alguns trabalhos que havia passado para o sexto ano.

Há pouco tempo havia passado pelo trabalho com cheiro floral e letra inclinada, que trazia uma anotação minúscula no rodapé. "Espere por mim hoje". Sorriu.

Quando terminou e se levantou para colocá-los em cima da mesa, escutou batidas leves na porta. Deu mais um sorriso e a abriu, inicialmente não encontrando ninguém. Mas então uma ruiva apareceu subitamente atrás dele, segurando uma capa e rindo marota.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- A cada dia você consegue me surpreender mais. Como conseguir pegar isso do Albus? - Ele perguntou, rindo em seguida e fechando a porta.

- E importa? - Ela perguntou, deixando a capa em cima de um divã vermelho escuro e indo se sentar displicentemente na cama dele, tirando os sapatos e as meias.

Ainda usava o uniforme do colégio, mesmo que já passasse das oito da noite. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, selando os lábios antes de falar.

- Todas as vezes que vem me encontrar ainda está usando o uniforme. Tudo isso é preguiça? - Ele perguntou, contendo uma risada. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Caso você não saiba, eu tenho que chegar do jantar e correr para fazer meus deveres para poder vir me encontrar com você, espertinho. - É claro que ela falava com aquele sorriso que ele adorava brincando nos lábios. Mas isso não fez com que Ted se sentisse menos culpado por tomar o tempo da garota daquele jeito. A mesma culpa o assolava quando ela deixava de ir para Hogsmeade com os amigos para ficar com ele trancada naquele maldito quarto. Ou quando ela aparecia morrendo de sono no Salão Principal de manhã. Não podiam nem mesmo sair dali, não podiam correr o risco de serem vistos.

Mais uma vez perdido em seus pensamentos sobre tentar consertar aquela relação com Lily, sentiu os lábios macios dela entrarem em contato com seu pescoço.

- Você parece tenso hoje. - Ela disse, subindo os lábios para a mandíbula dele.

- Me preocupo com você perdendo o seu tempo com um velhote como eu. - Ele disse, divertido, espantando, ao menos por hora, os pensamentos negativos.

Ela se sentou no colo dele rindo e diminuiu a distância, encarando-o com os olhos castanhos espertos.

- Mas digamos que eu não hesito nem um minuto entre trocar os meus amigos por um velhote que nem você. - Ela deu risada junto com ele e eles juntaram os lábios novamente.

Teddy a deitou delicadamente na cama, sem quebrar o beijo. Lily já tinha as mãos na nuca dele, impedindo que se separassem. As dele estavam em baixo na camisa de botões da garota, mais exatamente na barriga, quando as mãos dela foram parar no cós da calça. Ele interrompeu o beijo, ofegante.

-Lily... - Ele falou como quem censura. Nunca tinham chegado até lá, mesmo que estivessem "juntos" havia um ano.

-Teddy... - Ela gemeu. - Eu quero. - Falou decidida.

Ted a fitou seriamente. Mais um silêncio entre eles. Porém, Lily não deixou que ele fosse como os outros. Capturou os lábios de Ted novamente, sem lhe dar tempo para pensar. Ela não se demorou no cós da calça, tirando-a com pressa.

Ted desabotoou a blusa de Lily calmamente, revelando o sutiã branco e delicado que estava por baixo. Ela o ajudou, retirando a blusa logo em seguida e jogando-a no chão. Eles se separaram por um segundo, encarando-se e arfando.

Lily se ocupou em tirar a saia do colégio enquanto Ted abria o sutiã dela e retirava-o, beijando os seios da garota. Naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era tirar a saia, e parecia ser a última coisa que ela conseguiria. Desabotoar aqueles botões nunca fora tão difícil. Por causa da distração, provavelmente.

Subindo os beijos para o pescoço da garota, Ted levou as mãos para os botões da saia dela, desabotoando-os sem problemas e fazendo-a se sentir idiota. Lily colocou a mão no rosto dele, trazendo-o delicadamente para mais perto de seus lábios, beijando-o novamente.

Ele deslizou a mão das costas dela para a cintura, descendo-as mais um pouco e retirando a calcinha (também branca e de aparência tão delicada quanto o sutiã, colaborando ainda mais para a imagem virginal que ela transmitia e o enlouquecia).

Sentiu Lily estremecer ao toque dele em seu íntimo, e interromper o beijo para soltar um gemido ao estímulo que veio logo em seguida. A ruiva levou as mãos até a última peça de roupa que sobrava nele, abaixando-a timidamente enquanto ele continuava com os estímulos que apenas se intensificavam. Quando ele se viu livre da peça, Lily pôde sentir o quão excitado ele estava. Ted foi levando calmamente os beijos do pescoço dela até o ombro, tinha noção de que aquele era um momento dela e não dele. E então ele sussurrou contra a pele da garota.

-Você tem certeza, Lily?

Ela assentiu sem hesitar. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e Ted soube que ela estava pronta.

Ele fora carinhoso, paciente, tudo e até mais do que Lily poderia desejar para a primeira vez em que ela estivesse de verdade com um homem.

A noite correu rapidamente, como era de se esperar de algo maravilhoso, e pela manhã, Ted estava sentado na beirada da cama, segurando o rosto com as mãos.

Lily dormia tranqüila atrás dele na cama, com os cabelos vermelhos contrastando com a alvura da pele e dos lençóis. Obviamente não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso, mas sentia algo estranho dentro de si. Não podia acreditar no que haviam feito. É claro que havia sido mágico e memorável, porém a culpa que o assolava era terrível.

Ela era a filha mais nova de seu padrinho e era... era dez anos mais nova que ele. Era impossível levar essa relação adiante, e seria idiotice negar. Imaginava-se tentando dizer à família que namoravam. Imaginava então o choque.

Imagine só a reação de um pai ao saber que o homem a quem ele diversas vezes conferira a segurança de sua filha mais nova simplesmente... Ted balançou a cabeça. Teria de dar um jeito nisso, mesmo que não fosse o jeito que ele quisesse.

* * *

E então, um ruivo vestindo roupas formais apareceu na porta atrás dela. Não aparentava ser mais velho que ela, na verdade, tinha certo ar de engomadinho. Falou alguma coisa que a fez se virar rindo. Ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço do homem, como constantemente costumava fazer com ele próprio, e tocou os lábios dele. Ted olhou para baixo, suspirando.

* * *

Ted estava sentado na mesa dos professores um tanto quanto nervoso. Era a formatura de Lily, e ele havia decidido que faria... Aquilo, hoje.

Quando chamaram "Potter, Lily Luna" ele prendeu a respiração. É claro que ela estava maravilhosa naquele vestido branco, com a aura jovem e animada que a cercava. Ela pegou o pergaminho com o diretor Neville e sorriu para a mesa da família, que estava logo à frente do palco que havia no salão principal.

Fred e Louis faziam o máximo de barulho que conseguiam, era claro. E ela, ignorando as palmas, se virou para ele. Deu um daqueles sorrisos contidos que ela costumava dar para ele em público e voltou para junto dos colegas.

Neville continuou a chamar os nomes, mas Ted já não dava importância. Aquele sorriso... aquele sorriso lhe fizera pensar. Será que a opinião dos outros seria assim tão importante? Mais importante do que sentia, do que queria para si? Mas, nesse caso... não era a opinião "dos outros". Era a opinião da sua família. Do seu padrinho, da pessoa que lhe dera conselhos a vida toda.

Quando voltou a prestar atenção a sua volta, a cerimônia já havia acabado, e todos estavam confraternizando. Ele se levantou com a expressão impassível e foi até a mesa com a maior concentração de ruivos do salão principal. Sorriu e apertou várias mãos, até que chegasse perto de Lily.

Desejou-a congratulações e quando se inclinou para abraçá-la murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Dez minutos, torre de astronomia. - E viu que ela assentiu. Deu uma desculpa qualquer para a família (mesmo que se livrar de Dominique e Lucy tenha lhe tomado alguns minutos) e saiu de lá.

Caminhou tenso até a torre. Tentava esquecer-se de todas as lembranças que aqueles corredores lhe traziam. Chegando lá, assim que o vento frio lhe tocou o rosto, a dúvida veio.

Encostou-se nas pedras e começou a pensar. Mas não, precisava ter certeza. Não era uma decisão para si próprio, era uma decisão para ambos. Apenas o pensamento de Lily sendo julgada por qualquer um por causa dele lhe causava dor.

Escutou então passos e se virou. Lá estava ela, sorridente. Sentiu a primeira facada da noite. Ela se aproximou e lhe tocou os lábios. A expressão impassivelmente neutra de Ted não era novidade para ela. Lily já estava acostumada com isso.

- Então... - Ela começou, fitando-o com os olhos castanhos quentes. - O que precisava falar que não podia esperar? - Ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Lily... isso tem que acabar. - Ted falou, fitando-a e tentando não deixar se levar pela vozinha no interior de sua consciência que lhe mandava calar a boca.

- Como... como assim acabar? - Ela indagou, confusa.

- Acabar, Lily. Isso não está certo, nós precisamos acabar com isso agora antes que seja tarde demais... - Ele já ia começar o discurso que tinha ensaiado quando ela o interrompeu, a voz falhando.

- Não tem de acabar, Ted. Eu estou terminando a escola agora, tudo vai ficar bem, eu já sou maior de idade, aliás. Não vamos mais ter problemas, vamos poder sair e... - Doía no fundo do âmago de Ted dizer isso, mas ele havia prometido para si mesmo que se ela resistisse não teria alternativa.

- Lily, eu não quero que isso continue. -E então, foi como se ela tivesse levado um tapa. Ted não podia mais ficar encarando-a. Desviou os olhos para a lua e recomeçou a falar. - Isso nunca foi certo, nunca deveria ter acontecido. Eu sinto muito. Se tudo chegou até esse ponto não foi culpa de ninguém a não ser minha. Eu realmente sinto muito, Lily. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar. - Ted suspirou e lançou mais um olhar a ruiva que estava estática. Ficou em silêncio por um ou dois minutos e finalmente disse. -A gente se vê, Lily. - Antes de dar as costas e descer as escadas da torre.

* * *

Ted ainda observava a cena, apático, quando James apareceu ao seu lado.

-Ted? Cara, vamos logo. Mamãe já mandou um patrono, parece que a Victoire já está pronta. E pelo o que ela disse, ela está realmente linda.- Disse James, animado.

Ted se virou e fitou o ruivo, que usava uma roupa formal preta. Olhou para si próprio. O traje formal, os sapatos que ela escolhera, o montinho da caixa da aliança em seu bolso.

E foi como se os últimos minutos observando Lily tivessem sido algum tipo de sonho irreal.

* * *

-E... Eu tenho prazer de anunciar para os Potter... - Ted não pôde terminar. Fred gritou em algum ponto da mesa com a boca cheia de comida.

- E os Weasley! - Seguido de alguns murmúrios de concordância. Ted sorriu. O sorriso falso que estampava havia meses.

-E para os Weasley, como bem colocou o Fred, que eu e Victoire... vamos nos casar. - E então vieram as congratulações.

Apertos de mãos, abraços, sorte para o futuro, o quanto "isso já era esperado" e tudo o mais. Numa pausa entre um abraço e outro ele observou uma ruiva que parecia querer afundar na cadeira. Outro ruivo estava ao seu lado, Ted pôde escutá-lo perguntando "Lily, você está bem? Quer ir tomar um ar?".

Ela assentiu e saiu com ele. Ted voltou ao modo automático, agradecendo a todos. Já podia escutar Rose, Lucy, Dominique e Victoire falando sobre a cerimônia atrás dele.

-O quê? É claro que eu não vou deixá-lo usar cabelo azul no casamento, Lucy. - Victoire falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - Ele vai usar preto, acho que vai combinar com a decoração. Aliás... onde está a Lily? Eu estava pensando em convidá-la para ser madrinha. Eu falei com o Ted e ele achou ótimo. Não acha que ela ficaria maravilhosa num vestido verde? Talvez com alguns detalhes dourados? - Ela continuou tagarelando com as garotas atrás dele. O padrinho lhe falava algo sobre o quanto uma união era importante e Ted apenas assentia, concordando quando ele dava uma pausa. Aquela fora a decisão mais importante da sua vida. E ele não tinha certeza dela. Começou a pensar sobre Lily e Hugo. A família não estranhou o relacionamento entre os primos, não era novidade. Mas a diferença entre ambos era... Estarrecedora. Ao menos para Ted.

Lily era sempre tão vivida, uma grande fã de quadribol e avessa a tagarelas. Não seguia regras, não ligava para formalidades e, apesar de sarcástica, era uma figura que chamava a atenção; todos queriam conhecê-la. Não a filha de Harry Potter, mas sim Lily Potter, a ruiva interessante.

Hugo era o total oposto. Extremamente sem sal, na opinião de Ted. Engomadinho até o último fio de cabelo, não gostava de esportes. "Não há diversão sem regras" era a sua frase. Esperava ansiosamente por eventos formais e não entendia ironias.

No entanto, ele sempre fora o melhor amigo de Lily. Sempre andavam juntos. Ted ainda podia lembrar-se do quanto eles ficaram próximos quando praticamente só sobraram os dois. Todos os primos e irmãos em Hogwarts e apenas eles em casa. Diferentemente da família, Ted achava que havia ali apenas um grande companheirismo. Uma grande amizade. E, no entanto, o que ele poderia fazer? Dera para Hugo de presente a garota de sua vida.

Magoara-a de modo que ela já não se permitia ficar na mesma sala que ele. Não o olhava no rosto. O que daria para escutar uma daquelas ironias? Nem isso ela lhe dava mais a honra.

Ela não estaria mais lá para rir do seu cabelo mudando de cor, ou lhe mandar parar de ser chato. Ele não teria mais aqueles cabelos ruivos contrastando com seu lençol de manhã. Nunca mais.

* * *

Ted agora estava na frente do bruxo que realizava a cerimônia. Victoire estava de fato maravilhosa, mas nem de longe o fizera suspirar como Lily fizera um dia. A ruiva estava ao lado de Hugo, próximos de Victoire. Estava apática, sem expressão.

O brilhante anel em seu dedo ainda chamava a atenção de Ted. Há duas semanas Hugo pedira a mão dela ao seu padrinho, em uma das reuniões de família. Não conseguia imaginar Lily casada com ele, de jeito nenhum.

Mas não queria, principalmente, imaginá-la dando _aquele_ sorriso para qualquer outro que não fosse ele. Não queria imaginá-la abraçando e rindo com qualquer outro que não fosse ele. Não queria que ela se sentasse no colo e fizesse piadas com qualquer outro que não fosse ele. Não queria _ela_ com qualquer outro que não fosse ele.

Amava aquela garota mais do que pensava possível, e que se danasse que ele tinha 28 anos e ela 18! Não haveria nada nesse mundo que o fizesse esquecê-la.

Victoire não o faria esquecer a pele quente de Lily. Hugo não o faria esquecer os olhos castanhos que o faziam se perder tantas vezes. Seu padrinho não faria ele se esquecer dos barulhos engraçados que ela emitia.

A diferença de idade entre eles não o faria amá-la menos. Podia escutar as palavras do bruxo, mas apenas compreendera as palavras que fizeram todos se calarem.

-Teodore Lupin, você aceita Victoire Weasley como sua esposa e promete amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da vossa vida?-E ele já sabia a resposta para essa pergunta.

* * *

**N/A:** Beeeeem,essa é a minha primeira fic postada aqui no e eu sei que não é exatamente um shipper adorado nem nada assim,mas é absolutamente mágico e espero que vocês gostem da fic e se encantem com esse shipper.E é claro,agradeço a melhor beta (e amiga) que existe : a Mila :) além de ter fics incríveis ela ainda é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço :3.

Eu sei que as vezes dá vergonha de deixar review (experiência própria,acreditem xD),mas não se acanhem em deixar :3

Um beijão e até a próxima ^^'

**N/B:** Primeiro de tudo, eu queria agradecer a Mari por escrever essa fic, e me apresentar esse shipper. Eu me apaixonei por esse casal depois de ler isso daqui, e espero que todo mundo que ler também passe a gostar! Quem sabe assim mais gente não começa a escrever sobre eles, certo? Comentem, e peçam para que a Mari faça uma continuação! Beijiiiinhos! =*


End file.
